A mentira tem perna curta
by Ichimaru KiM
Summary: Renji acaba descobrindo, da pior maneira, que a mentira tem perna curta. Shuu / Renji. Renji POV.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach não me pertence, e não venha me dizer que você não sabia.

**Sumário:** Renji acaba descobrindo, da pior maneira, que a mentira tem perna curta. Renji POV.

**Conteúdo: **T

**Ship: **Renji / Shuuhei e vice-versa.

**Avisos: **Conteúdo levemente shonen-ai. Menino com menino. Não gosta, clica no fechar.

* * *

**A mentira tem perna curta.**

Ontem eu tinha terminado todo o trabalho mais cedo, acho que estava tão nervoso com o dia seguinte, que acabei descontando tudo no serviço. Sorte minha que o capitão Kuchiki não reparou no motivo da minha eficiência atípica, senão, eu tenho certeza que ele ia dar um jeito de me deixar nervoso todo dia antes do trabalho.

Eu precisava relaxar, senão eu ia explodir, então, fui fazer o que eu sempre fazia quando estava precisando esquecer do mundo: beber. Porque os meus porres me _faziam_ esquecer do mundo. Literalmente.

Todos estavam reunidos, no mesmo lugar de sempre, enchendo a cara, como sempre. Quando eu cheguei, o Kira e a Matsumoto já estavam altos. Em seguida chegou o Hisagi, que também não demorou muito pra ficar mais pra lá do que pra cá. Acho que o único sóbrio na nossa mesa era o Yumichika, mas só porque ele achava _feio_ ficar bêbado. Vai ver ele achava muito bonito ficar comendo o Hisagi com os olhos daquele jeito. Não sei se o Ikkaku é assim tão cego, ou se tava interessado num '_ménage à __trois__' _mesmo.

Mas o pior de tudo, eu vou dizer: o Kira bêbado é um saco. Quando se junta com a Rangiku então, eles só sabem fofocar e falar mal dos outros... Toda aquela carinha de bom moço, todo tímido... Só fachada! Queria que a espada deles fosse tão afiada quanto a língua.

- Renji. – disse a Rangiku – Você tá estranho hoje, o que houve?

- Eu não tô estranho, você que tá bêbada.

- Nossa, Rangiku-san. – disse o Yumichika – Com toda essa situação acontecendo, você ainda pergunta o que houve. Óbvio que ele tá chateado com toda essa história da Inoue-san ter traído... – ele olhou pra mim, e corrigiu rapidamente - ... ter sido _raptada_, e blábláblá, né?!

Eu simplesmente desliguei os ouvidos da conversa, e continuei bebendo o meu sakezinho, na boa. Porque, por mais que eu quisesse esquecer do mundo, eu não podia tomar porre hoje. Amanhã eu tinha coisas muito, mas muito, importantes pra fazer. E eu não me importava nem um pouco se a peituda tava me achando estranho. Só voltei pro mundo, quando ouvi a voz do loirinho peçonhento.

- Pois eu garanto que ele está mais preocupado é com o Kurosaki-san do que com qualquer outra coisa. – disse Kira, entornando o copo de sakê.

Todos se olharam, e logo em seguida olharam pra mim. Mas o único que teve coragem de perguntar o porquê do Kira achar aquilo, foi o Hisagi. Ele sempre era tão quieto, não sabia que tinha um lado _maria-fofoqueira_ também.

- Ah, Hisagi-san... – continuou ele – Vai me dizer que você nunca ouviu nenhum boato sobre o Renji e o _ryoka_? Que eles... Bom, dizem por aí que o Renji e a Rukia-san tem o gosto bem parecido. Primeiro o Capitão Kuchiki, depois o Kurosaki-san...

Esse comentário me deixou irritado. _Peloamordedeus_, será que nunca ouviram a palavra "amizade" nessa joça não?!

- Só pra te colocar a par das fofocas, "_Sr. eu só gosto de caras-de-fuinha_", eu nunca saí com o cabeça-de-cenoura. Além do quê, eu prefiro peitos à pintos, o contrário de você.

Com esse corte, o Kira resolveu pensar duas vezes antes de me falar qualquer coisa de novo, e assim, o assunto mudou, e eles continuaram fofocando. Cara, como eles falavam! Já tava me dando dor de cabeça de ficar ouvindo a discussão sobre a nova 'namorada' do capitão Kyoraku.

O Yumichika achava que não a durar muito, porque ele era caidinho pelo capitão Ukitake, e que a Nanao não tava nem aí pra eles, porque ela era apaixonada pela Isane. Sério, alguém tinha que contar pra ele que a Soul Society não era esse arco-íris gigante que ele imaginava...

Eu ouvi fofoca de todos os esquadrões. T-O-D-O-S. E meu deus, não era só da sexualidade das pessoas que eles falavam. Até dos cortes de cabelo! E fiquei imaginando quantas vezes eles falaram mal de mim pelas costas.

Dei um último gole no meu sakê e me levantei. Ficar ali não tava ajudando, então era melhor ir dormir mesmo.

- Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu vou embora, que amanhã eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer...

- Amanhã você não tá de folga? – perguntou Ikkaku.

- Oh, vocês tão bem informados sobre a minha vida, hein?! E daí se é folga ou não? Eu tenho coisas a fazer e pronto. Agora, boa noite pra vocês.

Eu saí dali e fui caminhando, devagar, em direção ao meu quarto. Claro que eu não podia contar pra eles que no outro dia, no meu dia de folga, a gente ia '_fugir'_ pro Hueco Mundo, pra dar uma mão pro Ichigo e pros outros, e pra chutar a bunda de uns hollows. Se eu contasse, amanhã, toda a Soul Society já estaria sabendo, e em vez de estar no Hueco Mundo, a gente ia estar é no _Soukyoku_¹.

Eu não tava com pressa pra chegar, e sabia que não ia conseguir dormir tão cedo. Então eu pensei que talvez caminhar ajudasse, porque assim eu podia ao menos ficar cansado, e resolvi aumentar a minha rota, ao invés de ir direto pro quarto.

Fui caminhando sem rumo, e quando me dei por conta, estava indo em direção ao sexto esquadrão. Não me importei, com isso e continuei caminhando. Senti algo estranho quando estava passando pela frente dos aposentos do capitão Kuchiki. Era como se alguém estivesse tentando suprimir sua força espiritual, e de repente tivesse deixado escapar um pouco dela. Foi tão pouco, que nem deu pra reconhecer quem era, mas eu pude ter uma noção de onde a pessoa estava.

Quem quer que fosse, deveria ser um desocupado, ou alguém que nem eu, só dando uma volta. Ignorei e segui em direção ao meu quarto. A idéia era encompridar o caminho, mas já que eu estava por perto mesmo, não ia ficar gastando sola de sapato por aí.

O engraçado era que aquela presença continuava atrás de mim. Era muito, muito fraca, mas eu ainda podia sentir. Volta e meia eu virava a cabeça por cima do ombro e olhava para trás, mas não conseguia ver ninguém. Ou eu tava ficando paranóico, ou tinha alguém me seguindo.

Fui diminuindo o passo, indo mais devagar, como se tivesse apreciando a paisagem, sem dar muito na vista que eu tinha sacado que tinha alguém atrás de mim. Quando cheguei a uns 200 metros do meu aposento de vice-capitão, a força espiritual aumentou um pouco. Era como se a pessoa tivesse ficado nervosa, ou sei lá. Não que eu me preocupasse muito, afinal a Zabimaru tava ali, ao alcance da minha mão, mas preferi ir de uma vez pro maldito quarto.

Abri a porta, e então eu senti mais uma vez a força espiritual, mas agora eu conseguia identificar quem era o meu "_perseguidor_". E quando virei pra perguntar o que o babaca do Hisagi queria me seguindo, eu também entendi porque às vezes a força espiritual "_vazava_". Só que eu percebi isso meio tarde, quando ele já tinha vomitado toda a minha porta e as nossas roupas.

Maravilha. Era tudo que eu precisava. Servir de babá, dum bêbado com mania de perseguir, e ainda por cima ter que limpar toda essa merda.

- Hisagi, eu posso saber o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Vomitando... – ele falou baixinho. Legal, ele tava podre de bêbado e conseguia ser engraçadinho.

- Cala essa boca e entra duma vez. Eu não vou te levar pra casa, babaca.

Joguei ele pra dentro de casa e fui buscar um balde de água pra limpar toda aquela nojeira na porta, antes que começasse a feder. Depois de limpar a entrada, fui limpar o inútil, que já estava atirado em cima do _meu_ _futon_, só de cueca. Vai ver ele tava achando que eu ia limpar a roupa dele também... A roupa, eu enrolei num saco, e atirei lá na rua. Ele, bom... Ele eu não podia enrolar num saco e jogar lá também, afinal de contas, ele é um vice-capitão. Limpei ele do jeito que eu consegui, e fui _me_ limpar.

Voltei, e como o meu futon é bem grande, empurrei ele pro lado, deitei, e dormi.

**xXxXx**

- E foi isso que aconteceu, Rukia... – disse Renji, com a mais séria expressão no rosto, ainda no futon, com um Hisagi dormindo angelicalmente de cueca ao seu lado. – Não vai pensar besteiras... Eu tô atrasado?

- Renji, francamente... eu não pensei em nada. Até porque eu não tenho nada a ver com quem você dorme ou deixa de dormir. E a gente não tá atrasado.

- Rukia, eu já te expliquei, peloamor...

Mas assim que ele terminou de falar, Rukia viu o rosto do ruivo ficando mais vermelho que os cabelos dele, enquanto a mão de Hisagi deslizava por debaixo do lençol em direção ao baixo-ventre de Renji.

- Renji, cala essa boca. –disse ele acordando, ainda sonolento, puxando o outro shinigami para perto de si. – Vem cá que eu quero uma antes de você ir...

- HISAGI. – Renji rosnou, tirando a mão do moreno de onde ela estava, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos.

- Pra quê gritar, Ren... Eu não sou surdo... – Hisagi, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a visão de uma shinigami baixinha, olhando pra eles como se estivesse fazendo uma força sobrenatural para não rir. Ele só não sabia qual era o motivo da piada. – Ah, olá Kuchiki-san... er, desculpe qualquer... coisa. – ele sorriu, sem graça por ter enfiado a mão nas partes íntimas de Renji na frente dela.

- Bom-dia, Hisagi-san... ah, não, não foi nada. – disse ela não conseguindo mais esconder o divertimento na voz. – Renji, era mais fácil ter dito a verdade, sabe. Então... eu vou, indo... vocês podem... – ela pigarreou - Eu te espero no sexto esquadrão. Não precisa se apressar, a gente ainda tem tempo. – ela caminhou em direção à porta, e Renji a ouviu dizer baixinho "_divirtam-se_".

Dez segundos depois que a porta se fechou atrás de Rukia, Renji olhou para Hisagi tão feio, mas tão feio, que o vice-capitão do nono esquadrão achou que ia morrer sem nem saber o motivo do assassinato. Mas ele sabia perfeitamente como quebrar o mau-humor do ruivo, então o puxou com força pra perto de si, abraçando-o sobre o futon.

- Eu posso saber o porquê dessa carinha feia pra mim? – disse ele beijando a parte de trás do pescoço de Renji, que ainda tentava se desvencilhar do abraço.

- Eu não sei por que foi que você acordou. Mais meio minuto que você dormisse e a Rukia ia embora sem questionar nada. E sem pensar besteira.

- Oh, agora eu sou 'besteira'? – disse Hisagi fingindo estar magoado. – E qual é o problema dela saber? Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer... – ele agora acariciava os cabelos de Renji.

- Sim, mas eu não esperava que ela fosse descobrir assim... Vendo você me..._assediar_... tão... idiota... – e ele deu um leve soco no braço do outro.

- Tá, mas ela me viu deitado do seu lado. Quer dizer...era só ter explicado...

- Não é tão simples assim, idiota. – o ruivo já estava se rendendo aos beijos e carícias de Hisagi. – Eu acabei inventando uma história, que até você acordar tava bem convincente.

- Humm. Depois você me conta essa história com detalhes...

Hisagi puxou Renji, deitando-o de costas sobre o futon, e colocando-se entre as pernas bem torneadas do ruivo. Arrancando o resto de roupa que tinha resistido à noite anterior, Hisagi beijou os lábios de Renji, seguindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha, onde, depois de mordiscar, sussurrou divertido:

- Nunca te ensinaram que mentira tem perna curta?

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

¹. _Soukyoku: _é uma zanpakutou gigante, utilizada em execuções; apareceu nos episódios em que a Rukia ia ser executada na Soul Society; também é o nome da colina onde a zanpakutou está localizada.

**xXxXx**

**N/A:** Essa fic é o meu presente de aniversário pra Tsuki. Espero sinceramente que ela goste. Tá, não ficou _muuuito_ _yaoi_, mas tem mais um capitulo pela frente...


End file.
